dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Barrage Death Beam
& or & & |similar='Crazy Finger Beam Dodon Barrage Finger Blitz Barrage Death Razor' }} Barrage Death Beam (連続デスビーム) is a one-fingered rapid fired version of the Death Beam technique. It is used by Frieza in his final form, Cooler, and Cell. Overview First, the user extends his index finger at the target as if he were to fire the Death Beam. Then, he fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. Frieza uses this attack a few times during his battle with Goku. The first is when Goku arrives on the battlefield where Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo witnesses Vegeta being tortured by Frieza. Frieza starts off by firing one Death Beam at Goku, who easily deflects it. Frieza then fires the Barrage Death Beam, thinking Goku would not be able to deflect them. However, the Saiyan uses just one hand to easily deflect all of the Death Beams away from his friends, much to Frieza's surprise. Frieza fires the Barrage Death Beam again at Goku shortly later. However, the newly transformed Super Saiyan easily dodges the beams, which destroy the remaining islands and other rock formations. Frieza also uses it while toying with Gohan, who came to fight Frieza when he thought his father was dead. Cooler uses this attack when he performs his Chaotic Dead End technique. Cell can use the Barrage Death Beam in his Perfect form, mostly due to having some of Frieza's cells inside him. In the Cell Games, he uses the Barrage Death Beam while fighting Gohan, though the young Super Saiyan is able to dodge them.Dragon Ball Z episode 183, "Android Explosion" Appearances in Video Games The technique's first appearance in a video game is as Cell's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. Frieza uses it in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and it is used at the end of Frieza's, Cooler's, and Perfect Cell's Dragon Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. The technique is simply called Death Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Named Evil Dance, it is one of Mecha Frieza's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (in the ''Budokai'' series, Evil Dance is a rush attack finished with a Kiai). Frieza and Cell also use the technique as part of their Absolute Evil team attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. Named Judgement, it is one of Cell's techniques in Super Dragon Ball Z. It was named Barrage Death Beam as one of the Blast 2 attacks of Final Form Frieza and Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and the ''Raging Blast'' games. Cell also uses it in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it is called Triple Death Beam (三連デスビーム). Trivia *When Frieza fires the first beam of the Barrage Death Beam at Goku in his Super Saiyan form, he uses his index finger in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Yet, Frieza uses his index finger and middle finger in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai. Gallery FriezaNoOneLeaves.PNG|Frieza aiming his finger for Goku FriezaDeathBeam.png|Frieza fires the Barrage Death Beam FriezaBlasts.PNG|Frieza's Barrage Death Beam Dbz96-59.jpg|Goku dodging of the Barrage Death Beam Cell Prepares.JPG|Cell prepares his Barrage Death Beam Android Explosion - Cell Death Beam.PNG|Cell charges the Barrage Death Beam Android Explosion - Cell Death Beam 2.PNG|Cell firing the Barrage Death Beam at Gohan Barrage Dodge.JPG|Gohan dodges Cell's Barrage Death Beam Ss (2014-01-19 at 07.55.37).jpg|Perfect Cell's Barrage Death Beam in Budokai 3 HD Tag Team Barrage Death Beam.JPG|Perfect Cell's Barrage Death Beam in Tenkaichi Tag Team References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques